Bucureşti
| componenta_tip = Subdiviziuni | componenta_stil = coll | componenta = 6 sectoare | p1 = Sectorul 1 | p2 = Sectorul 2 | p3 = Sectorul 3 | p4 = Sectorul 4 | p5 = Sectorul 5 | p6 = Sectorul 6 | lider_titlu = Primar | lider_nume = Sorin Oprescu | lider_ales = 2008 | lider_partid = Independent | titlu_atestare = Prima atestare | atestare = 1459 | tip_total = Municipiu | suprafaţă_totală_km2 = 228 | suprafaţă_urbana_km2 = 285Demographia World Urban Areas & Population Projections | suprafaţă_metropolitana_km2 = | altitudine_min_m = 60 | altitudine_max_m = 90 | recensământ = 2002 | populaţie = 1926334 | populaţie_note_subsol= | population_blank1_title=Urbană | population_blank1 = 2000000 | population_blank2_title=MetroUrban Audit: Bucharest Profile | population_blank2 = 2151880 | densitate = 8510 | fus_orar = EET | fus_orar_DST = EEST | utc_offset = +2 | utc_offset_DST = +3 | tip_cod_poştal = Cod poştal | codpoştal = 0xxxxx | prefix_telefonic = +40 (0)21 | camp_gol_nume = Plăcuţe de înmatriculare | camp_gol_info = B | sit-adresă = http://www.pmb.ro/ |sit-nume=Site oficial al oraşului |sit-limbă=ro }} Bucureşti este capitala României şi, în acelaşi timp, cel mai mare oraş, centru industrial şi comercial al ţării. Populaţia de 1.944.367 de locuitori (est. 1 ianuarie 2009 ) face ca Bucureştiul să fie al şaselea oraş ca populaţie din Uniunea Europeană. În fapt, însă, Bucureştiul adună zilnic peste trei milioane de oameni, iar specialiştii prognozează că, în următorii cinci ani, totalul va depăşi patru milioane."Un chin ce nu se mai sfârşeşte: Bucureştiul nu ne mai încape Un chin ce nu se mai sfârşeşte: "Bucureştiul nu ne mai încape" Evenimentul Zilei, 06 Ianuarie 2009. La acestea se adaugă faptul că localităţile din preajma oraşului, care vor face parte din viitoarea Zonă Metropolitană, însumează populaţie de aproximativ 430.000 de locuitori."Ilfovean sau bucureştean? Va creşte Capitala?" Evenimentul Zilei, 27 Noiembrie 2009 Prima menţiune a localităţii apare în 1459. În 1862 devine capitala României. De atunci suferă schimbări continue, fiind centrul scenei artistice, culturale şi mass-media. Între cele două războaie mondiale, arhitectura elegantă şi elita bucureşteană i-au adus porecla „Micul Paris”. În prezent, capitala are acelaşi nivel administrativ ca şi un judeţ şi este împărţită în şase sectoare. Geografie Aşezare geografică şi relieful Bucureştiul se află în sud-estul ţării, între Ploieşti la nord şi Giurgiu la sud. Oraşul se află în Câmpia Vlăsiei, care face parte din Câmpia Română. La est se află Bărăganul, în partea de vest Câmpia Găvanu Burdea, iar la sud este delimitat de Câmpia Burnazului. Câmpia Bucureştiului, subunitate a Câmpiei Vlăsiei, se extinde în NE şi E până la Valea Pasărea, în SE şi S până la Câmpul Câlnăului şi Lunca Argeş-Sabar, în SV tot până la Lunca Argeş-Sabar, iar în NV până la Câmpia Titu. S-a format prin retragerea treptată a lacului cuaternar, ca urmare a mişcării de înălţare a Carpaţilor şi Subcarpaţilor şi a intenselor aluvionări. În Pleistocenul superior aluviunile au fost acoperite cu loess şi depozite loessoide, iar la începutul Holocenului depresiunea era complet exondată. În acest timp râurile îşi prelungesc cursurile şi îşi intensifică eroziunea liniară în pătura groasă de loess, fragmentând astfel câmpia. Câmpia Bucureştiului are altitudini cuprinse între 100-115 m, în partea nord-vestică, şi 50-60 m, în cea sud-estică, în lunca Dâmboviţei. Oraşul propriu-zis se desfăşoară între 58 m şi 90 m altitudine. Peste 50% din suprafaţa sa se încadrează în intervalul hipsometric de 80-100 m, iar pantele nu depăşesc valoarea de 2o. Fragmentarea este mai accentuată în jumătatea estică, unde se ajunge la 1-1,5 km/km2. Relieful câmpiei este constituit dintr-o succesiune de câmpuri (interfluvii) şi văi (cu terase şi lunci) care se succed de la nord către sud: Câmpul Băneasa (sau Otopeni), situat la nord de Valea Colentinei, are altitudini de 90-95 m şi densitatea fragmentării mai mare în sectorul sudic, de 0,5-1 km/km2. La contactul cu versantul Văii Colentina, pantele pot depăşi 5o. Valea Colentinei este asimetrică (datorită versantului drept mai abrupt) şi puternic meandrată. La intrarea în Bucureşti are lăţimea de 0,5 km, iar la ieşire, de 1,5 km. În lungul ei apar două terase joase (de 2-3 m şi de 4-6 m) şi martori desprinşi din câmpuri sau din terase. Lunca este largă şi bine dezvoltată pe ambele maluri, însă din cauza lucrărilor de regularizare a fost acoperită de apele lacurilor de acumulare. Se mai păstrează doar câteva popine sub forma unor insule: Plumbuita, Ostrov, Dobroeşti şi Pantelimon. Câmpul Colentinei (sau Giuleşti-Floreasca), cuprins între râul omonim şi Dâmboviţa, acoperă circa 36% din teritoriul Municipiului, având o înclinare uşoară pe direcţa NV-SE (între 80 şi 60 m altitudine). Densitatea fragmentării are valori cuprinse între 0 şi 1 km/km2. Valea Dâmboviţei este săpată în loess, având malul drept mai abrupt şi înalt (aproximativ 10-15 m), iar cel stâng mai coborât (între 4-5 m în amonte şi 7-8 m în aval). Terasele sunt dezvolte, predominant, pe partea stângă a râului şi sunt în număr de patru. Până la amenajarea cursului, în luncă se găseau piscuri, popine, renii, grinduri, ostroave şi maluri abrupte. În prezent se mai păstrează o serie de piscuri (Uranus-Mihai Vodă) şi popine (Dealul Mitropoliei, Colina Radu Vodă, Movila Mare). Câmpul Cotroceni-Berceni (sau Cotroceni-Văcăreşti) se desfăşoară între Valea Dâmboviţei, la nord, şi de râul Sabar, la sud. Scade în altitudine de la vest (90 m) spre est (60 m), predominând treptele hipsometrice de 70-80 m şi 80-90 m, iar densitatea fragmentării ajunge până la 0,5-1 km/km2 I. Mărculeţ, Graţianca Vlăsceanu, ASPECTE PRIVIND GEOMORFOLOGIA ŞI HIDROGRAFIA MUNICIPIULUI BUCUREŞTI, Bucureşti, 2007. Apele, flora şi fauna Bucureştiul se află situat pe malurile râului Dâmboviţa, ce se varsă în Argeş, afluent al Dunării. Mai multe lacuri se întind de-a lungul râului Colentina, în perimetrul oraşului, precum Lacul Herăstrău, Lacul Floreasca, Lacul Tei sau Lacul Colentina. Şi în centrul oraşului există un lac, în Parcul Cişmigiu. Acest lac, fostă baltă în vechiul oraş medieval, este înconjurat de Grădina Cişmigiu, inaugurată în 1847 după planurile arhitectului german Carl F. W. Meyer. Pe lângă Cişmigiu în Bucureşti mai există şi alte parcuri mari: Parcul Herăstrău (cu Muzeul Satului) şi Grădina Botanică (cea mai mare din România şi care cuprinde peste 10.000 de specii de plante inclusiv exotice), Parcul Tineretului, Parcul Alexandru Ioan Cuza (cunoscut şi ca Parcul Titan sau Parcul IOR), precum şi multe parcuri mai mici şi spaţii verzi amenajate de primăriile de sector. De remarcat este prezenţa nenumăraţilor maidanezi în parcurile şi pe străzile capitalei. 280px|thumb|Kilometrul 0 al României - Biserica Sf. Gheorghe thumb|280px|right|Parcul Herăstrău Clima Clima în capitală este specifică României, respectiv temperat-continentală. Sunt specifice patru anotimpuri, iarnă, primăvară, vară şi toamnă. Iernile în Bucureşti sunt destul de blânde cu puţine zăpezi şi temperaturi relativ ridicate, în timp ce în ultimii ani verile sunt foarte calde, chiar caniculare (cu temperaturi foarte ridicate de pâna la 45 de grade la umbră) şi cu puţine precipitaţii. Aceasta face ca diferenţele de temperatură iarnă - vară să fie de pâna la 60 de grade. Istorie thumb|left|Bucureşti în 1868, văzut din Turnul Colţea thumb|left|Bucureşti în preajma anului 1900 thumb|left|Harta Bucureştiului din anul 1900 thumb|Bucureştiul şi împrejurimile sale la începutul secolului al XX-lea thumb|right|Imagine panoramică a Bucureştiului din 1927 Legenda spune că Bucureştiul a fost fondat de un oier pe nume Bucur. Conform altei variante mai probabile, Bucureşti a fost întemeiat de către Mircea cel Bătrân la sfârşit de secol XIV. Pe malurile Masacrului şi ale Colentinei este atestată cultura paleolitică şi neolitică. Până în 1800 î. Hr. apar anumite dovezi ale unor comunităţi în zonele Dudeşti, Lacul Tei şi Bucureştii-Noi de astăzi. Săpăturile arheologice arată trecerea acestei zone printr-un proces de dezvoltare din epoca bronzului şi până în anul 100 î. Hr., în timpul căruia zonele Herăstrău, Radu Vodă, Lacul Tei, Pantelimon, dealul Mihai Vodă, Popeşti-Leordeni şi Popeşti-Novaci sunt populate de indo-europeni (mai precis geto-daci). Primele locuinţe după retragerea aureliană din 273 d. Hr. sunt atestate în secolele III - XIII, până în Evul Mediu. Aşezarea este atestată documentar la 20 septembrie 1459 într-un act emis de Vlad Ţepeş, domn al Ţării Româneşti, prin care se întăreşte o moşie unor boieri. Cetatea Dâmboviţei, cum mai apare în primii ani oraşul, avea rol strategic, urmând să supravegheze drumul ce mergea de la Târgşor la Giurgiu, în ultima aşezare aflându-se o garnizoană otomană. În scurt timp, Bucureştiul se afirmă, fiind ales la 14 octombrie 1465 de către Radu cel Frumos ca reşedinţă domnească. În anii 1558 - 1559, la Curtea Veche este construită Biserica Domnească, ctitorie a domnului Mircea Ciobanul, aceasta rămânând până astăzi cel mai vechi lăcaş de cult din oraş păstrat în forma sa iniţială. În 1659, sub domnia lui Gheorghe Ghica, Bucureştiul devine capitala Ţării Româneşti, moment în care se trece la modernizarea acestuia. Apar primele drumuri pavate cu piatră de râu (1661), se înfiinţează prima instituţie de învăţământ superior, Academia Domnească (1694) şi este construit Palatul Mogoşoaiei (Constantin Brâncoveanu, 1702), edificiu în care astăzi se află Muzeul de Artă Feudală Brâncovenească. În 1704, ia fiinţă la iniţiativa spătarului Mihai Cantacuzino Spitalul Colţea, care a fost avariat ulterior într-un incendiu şi un cutremur şi reconstruit în 1888. În scurt timp, Bucureştii se dezvoltă din punct de vedere economic; se remarcă creşterea numărului meşteşugarilor, ce formau mai multe bresle (ale croitorilor, cizmarilor, cavafilor, cojocarilor, pânzarilor, şalvaragiilor, zăbunarilor ş.a). Odată cu acestea continuă modernizarea oraşului. Sunt create primele manufacturi şi cişmele publice, iar populaţia se măreşte continuu prin aducerea de locuitori din întreaga Muntenie (catagrafiatul din 1798 indica 30.030 de locuitori, în timp ce cel din 1831 număra 10.000 de case şi 60.587 de locuitori). thumb|280px|Ateneul Român Încet-încet apar o serie de instituţii de interes (Teatrul Naţional, Grădina Cişmigiu, Cimitirul Şerban Vodă, Societatea Academică din Bucureşti, Societatea Filarmonică din Bucureşti, Universitatea din Bucureşti, Gara de Nord, Grand Hotel du Boulevard, Ziarul Universul, cafenele, restaurante, Grădina Botanică din Bucureşti, Ateneul Român, Banca Naţională, cinematografe) şi inovaţii în materie de tehnologie şi cultură (iluminatul cu petrol lampant, prima linie de tramvai, iluminatul electric, primele linii telefonice). Municipiul Bucureşti a fost până la instaurarea regimului comunist în România reşedinţa judeţului Ilfov (interbelic). În aceea perioadă era denumit "Micul Paris" datorită asemănării cu capitala franceză, dar şi-a pierdut farmecul în perioada comunismului. În ultimul timp dezvoltarea imobiliară a stârnit ingrijorare cu privire la soarta clădirilor de interes istoric din oraş, în special a acelora din centrul istoric.http://www.formula-as.ro/reviste_735__44__gheorghe-leahu.html Interviu cu Gheorghe Leahu, arhitect şi membru de onoare al Uniunii Naţionale a Restauratorilor de Monumente Istorice Tratate semnate * 28 mai 1812 - la sfârşitul Războiului Ruso-Turc, Principatul Moldovei pierde partea sa răsăriteană, Basarabia * 3 martie 1886 - la sfârşitul războiului între Serbia şi Bulgaria * 10 august 1913 - la sfârşitul celui de-al Doilea Război Balcanic * 4 august 1916 - tratatul de alianţă între România şi Antanta (Franţa, Anglia, Rusia şi Italia) * 6 mai 1918 - tratatul între România şi Puterile Centrale, care nu a fost niciodată ratificat Populaţie Evoluţia demografică Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:2100 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:500 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1798 text:1798 bar:1832 text:1831 bar:1877 text:1877 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1948 text:1948 bar:1956 text:1956 bar:1966 text:1966 bar:1977 text:1977 bar:1992 text:1992 bar:1998 text:1998 bar:2002 text:2002 bar:2005 text:2005 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1798 from:0 till: 30 bar:1832 from:0 till: 61 bar:1877 from:0 till: 178 bar:1930 from:0 till: 633 bar:1948 from:0 till: 1025 bar:1956 from:0 till: 1178 bar:1966 from:0 till: 1367 bar:1977 from:0 till: 1807 bar:1992 from:0 till: 2067 bar:1998 from:0 till: 1926 bar:2002 from:0 till: 1926 bar:2005 from:0 till: 1929 PlotData= bar:1798 at: 30 fontsize:S text: 30 shift:(5,-5) bar:1832 at: 61 fontsize:S text: 61 shift:(5,-5) bar:1877 at: 178 fontsize:S text: 178 shift:(5,-5) bar:1930 at: 633 fontsize:S text: 633 shift:(5,-5) bar:1948 at: 1025 fontsize:S text: 1.025 shift:(5,-5) bar:1956 at: 1178 fontsize:S text: 1.178 shift:(5,-5) bar:1966 at: 1367 fontsize:S text: 1.367 shift:(5,-5) bar:1977 at: 1807 fontsize:S text: 1.807 shift:(5,-5) bar:1992 at: 2067 fontsize:S text: 2.067 shift:(5,-5) bar:1998 at: 1926 fontsize:S text: 1.926 shift:(5,-5) bar:2002 at: 1926 fontsize:S text: 1.926 shift:(5,-5) bar:2005 at: 1929 fontsize:S text: 1.929 shift:(5,-5) TextData= fontsize:M pos:(20,30) text:Evoluţia demografică în Bucureşti (în mii de locuitori, 1798 - 2005). fontsize:M pos:(20,0) text:Grafică realizată de Wikipedia. Structura etnică şi confesională 1877 * 177.646 persoane cu reşedinţa în Bucureşti. Din punct de vedere religios: predominau creştinii, din care: 132.987 (75%) ortodocşi, 16.991 (10%) romano-catolici, 5.854 (3%) protestanţi, 796 creştini armeni şi 206 lipoveni (ortodocşi de rit vechi). Dintre celelalte religii , cei mai numeroşi erau evreii (20.749 sau 12%, având 10 sinagogi şi 20 capele), precum şi un mic număr de musulmani (predominant turci) care la vremea aceea nu deţineau încă o moschee. Ortodocşii erau predominant români, existând şi mici grupuri de bulgari şi refugiaţi albanezi ortodocşi. Romano-catolicii erau germani, maghiari şi polonezi. Protestanţii erau germani şi maghiari. 1930 800px|right|Structura populaţiei Bucureştiului în anul 1930 * Structura etnică era următoarea: 639.040 (dintre care 77,47% români, 10,93% evrei, 3,76% maghiari, 2,22% germani ş.a.) * Structura confesională: 486.193 ortodocşi (76,08%), 76.480 mozaici (11,96%), 36.414 romano-catolici (5,69%), 12.203 lutherani (1,90%), 12.882 greco-catolici (2,01%), reformaţi (1,14%) ş.a. 2002 În anul 2002, structura confesională era: 1.850.414 ortodocşi (96,05%), 23.450 romano-catolici (1,21%), 9.488 musulmani (0,49%), 7.558 greco-catolici (0,39%), 5.452 penticostali, 4.381 adventişti ş.a. File:Intrare Catedrala Patriarhiei.JPG|Biserica Patriarhiei Române Fişier:Catedrala sfantul-iosif.jpg|Catedrala romano-catolică Sfântul Iosif Fişier:Biserica sf. vasile cel mare, str. polona.jpg|Biserica greco-catolică Sf. Vasile cel Mare File:Mosque Bucharest.JPG|Moscheea din Bucureşti Comunităţi minoritare Comunitatea ţigănească Cea mai numeroasă comunitate minoritară in Bucureşti la recensământul din 2002 a fost comunitatea ţigănească (27.322 persoane, adică 1,4% din populaţie). În cursul anilor '90 mulţi ţigani au emigrat în Occident sau s-au întors în localităţile din provincie din care emigraseră în anii 1970-1989. La recensământul din 1992 au fost număraţi 32.984 ţigani. thumb|right|100px|Teatrul evreiesc thumb|left|100px|Templul Coral, principala sinagogă din Bucureşti Comunitatea evreiască Cea mai numeroasă comunitate minoritară din Bucureşti era odinioară cea evreiască. În 1930 trăiau în Bucureşti 69.885 de evrei, reprezentând 10,93% din populaţia oraşului. Evenimentele celui de-al doilea război mondial şi apoi emigrarea în Israel au dus la scăderea masivă a populaţiei evreieşti din Bucureşti. Pe locul cartierului evreiesc se află astăzi complexul comercial Unirea şi zona adiacentă. În Bucureşti funcţionează în continuare un teatru evreiesc de stat. Continuă să existe mai multe sinagogi şi cimitire evreieşti (unul dintre cimitirele evreieşti este sefard). În 1992 au fost număraţi 3.883 evrei, iar în 2002 2.473 evrei. thumb|right|100px|Calvineum Comunitatea maghiară Conform datelor recensământului din 1930, în acel an trăiau în Bucureşti 24.052 maghiari, reprezentând 3,76% din populaţia municipiului. Era vorba îndeosebi de secui din judeţul Trei Scaune (azi Covasna). Comparativ, în anul 1992 trăiau 8.585 maghiari, reprezentând 0,36% din totalul populaţiei oraşului, iar în 2002 5.834 maghiari (0,3%). În Bucureşti funcţionează Liceul Teoretic Ady Endre cu limba de predare maghiară. Casa Petőfi e centrul cultural al comunităţii, unde funcţionează şi biblioteca. În Bucureşti apare cotidianul naţional Új Magyar Szó, iar lunar este editat şi ziarul comunităţii: Bukaresti Közlöny. Biserica Reformată (calvină) din Bucureşti oferă liturghii în limba maghiară. Una dintre cele mai proeminente bucureştence de origine maghiară este cântăreaţa Eva Kiss. thumb||right|100px|[[Biserica Evanghelică de Confesiune Augustană din România|Biserica Evaghelică C.A.]] Comunitatea germană Comunitatea germană datează încă din secolul XVIII, fiind compusă preponderent din negustori saşi. Din acest secol datează şi prima menţiune a unei biserici luterane din lemn. În preajma Primului Război Mondial proporţia germanilor atingea 8%, fiind vorba nu numai de saşi, ci şi de prusieni şi austrieci. În Bucureşti funcţionează Colegiul Goethe (fostul "Liceu Teoretic Hermann Oberth") cu limba de predare germană. De asemenea continuă să existe biserica luterană (evanghelică) cu limba de liturghie germană. La recensământul din 1977 populaţia germană era alcătuită din aproape 8.000 persoane. În 1992 au fost număraţi 4.391 germani, iar în 2002 doar 2.358 germani. Denumirea străzii Lipscani provine de la negustorii din Lipsca (Leipzig). thumb|left|100px|Biserica armenească Comunitatea armeană O comunitate cu vechi tradiţii culturale şi economice în Bucureşti este cea armeană. În anul 1930 trăiau în Bucureşti 4.748 de armeni, reprezentând 0,74% din populaţia municipiului. La recensământul din 1992 au fost număraţi 909, iar în 2002 doar 815 armeni în Bucureşi. Locuri precum Strada Armenească amintesc de prezenţa armenilor în oraş. Există o biserică şi un cimitir armenesc în Bucureşti. thumb|left|100px|[[Biserica Greacă din Bucureşti|Biserica ortodoxă greacă]] Comunitatea greacă O altă comunitate cu vechi tradiţii în Bucureşti este cea grecească. Aceasta datează încă din timpul perioadei fanariote (1715-1821). În 1930 trăiau în Bucureşti 4.293 de greci, reprezentând 0,67% din totalul populaţiei oraşului. thumb|left|100px|Biserica catolică bulgară, Sfânta Născătoare de Dumnezeu thumb|100px|Fosta biserică ortodoxă bulgară Comunitatea bulgară Prezenţa unei populaţii bulgăreşti în Bucureşti are o vechime de mai multe secole, existând încă din sec. XVII-lea, când nişte călugării franciscani bulgari ridicaseră pe locul actualei biserici Bărăţia o biserică din lemn. Majoritatea bulgarilor din Bucureşti sunt ortodocşi, fiind reuniţi până în aprilie 2009 în biserica ortodoxă bulgarească "Sf. prooroc Ilie" (actualmente "Sf. Ilie-Hanul Colţei", preluată oarecum abuziv de Biserica Ortodoxă Română, prin Arhiepiscopia Bucureştilor - protopopiatul III Capitală)На Велики четвъртък румънците посегнаха на българската църква в Букурещ (limba bulgară: În Vinerea Mare românii au pus mâna pe biserica bulgară din Bucureşti) [http://www.dveri.bg/content/view/9872/29/ Св. Синод ще изпрати две писма до Румънския патриарх за проблемите на българската общност (limba bulgară: Sfântul Sinod va trimite două scrisori patriarhului român cu referire la problemele comunităţii bulgare) [http://www.dveri.bg/content/view/9271/62/ Несъответствия в прес-съобщението на Румънската патриаршия (limba bulgară: Neconformitate în mesajul media al Patriarhiei Române) [http://www.dveri.bg/content/view/9172/29/ Трагичният край на българската църква в Букурещ – тази неделя във „Вяра и общество” (limba bulgară: Sfârşitul tragic al bisericii bulgare din Bucureşti - duminica aceasta la „Credinţă şi obşte”) , dar se întâlnesc şi bulgari catolici, reprezentaţi de [[Biserica Romano-Catolică Sfânta Fecioară Născătoare de Dumnezeu din Bucureşti|Biserica Sfânta Născătoare de Dumnezeu]. Motivele pentru care bulgarii au sosit în Bucureşti sunt diverse: fie politice (se refugiau din cale orpeliştii otomane înainte de 1878), fie socio-ecomonice (pentru a avea un trai mai bun - mai ales în prima jumătate a sec. XX). Autorităţile comuniste au închis Liceul bulgăresc, însă în toamna anului 1999, la Bucureşti a fost redeschisă, in paralel cu Liceul român din Sofia, vechea Şcoala bulgară cu 3 clase şi un număr de 84 de elevi, cu predare în limba bulgară. Unele cartiere din Bucureşti continuă să aibă o populaţie numeroasă de bulgari: Giuleşti-Sârbi[http://www.formula-as.ro/2001/453/societate-37/societate-2087 "Bulgarii din Bucureşti", articol din revista Formula As], Dudeşti-Cioplea (în bună parte catolici)Despre bulgarii catolici din Cioplea. Bulgari trăiesc şi în cartiere din unele sate aflate în preajma Capitalei (în Brăneşti, Bragadiru, Glina, Dobroeşti, Pantelimon, Chiajna, Roşu sau bulgari catolici pavlicheni în Popeşti-LeordeniDespre bulgarii romano-catolici din [[Popeşti-Leordeni]). Comunitatea poloneză În Bucureşti trăieşte de asemenea o populaţie poloneză, aproape la fel de semnificativă ca şi cea din Bucovina. Polonezii au sosit în special înaintea Primului Război Mondial, dar şi în timpul celui de-al Doilea Război Mondial - în ambele cazuri ca refugiaţi care au hotărât să se stabilească aici. În cadrul emigraţiei polone, un rol însemnat a jucat Uniunea Emigraţiei Polone (1866-1871), care a avut o filială şi la Bucureşti. Într-o proporţie semnificativă polonezii bucureşteni sunt intelectuali, iar unul dintre ei, H. Dąbrowski, a fost primarul Bucureştiului în perioada 1940-1942. Strada Polonă este numită după această comunitate. Azi mai trăiesc în Bucureşti câteva sute de polonezi, însă în anul 1890 numărul acestora se ridica la aproximativ 3.000 de persoane (aprox. 1,5% din populaţia oraşului). Comunitatea albaneză Bucureşti este centrul comunităţii albaneze din România. Economie Bucureştiul este cel mai mare centru economic al României. Acesta realizează anual aproximativ 19% din Produsul Intern Brut al României şi împreună cu judeţul Ilfov 21%. În Bucureşti se regăseşte cea mai mare parte dintre ramurile economice specifice României excluzând agricultura. Începând cu domeniul serviciilor şi terminând cu construcţiile. Întreprinderile constructoare de maşini (utilaj greu, utilaj siderurgic, petrolier, maşini şi utilaje agricole, locomotive, vagoane, avioane şi elicoptere, autobuze). Industrie electrotehnică, electronică, mecanică fină, optică. Întreprinderi chimice, de materiale de construcţie, de prelucrare a lemnului. Bucureştiul este un important nod feroviar, rutier şi aerian. Transport Transportul public 250px|thumb|Troleibuzul Iveco-Citelis circulând pe trasa 91. Sistemul extensiv al transportului public din Bucureşti este cel mai mare din România. Este compus din sistemul de metrou de operat de către Metrorex şi reţeaua transportului de pe suprafaţă—autobuze ( linii ), troleibuze ( de linii), tramvaie ( de linii) şi metrou uşor—operată de către RATB. Adiţional, funcţionează şi reţeaua minibuzelor private. Există şi companii de taxi ( de taxiuri licenţiate). Transportul aerian 250px|thumb|Staţia metroului Obor. În Bucureşti există în prezent două aeroporturi funcţionale: Aeroportul Internaţional Henri Coandă (mai demult Otopeni) şi Aeroportul Internaţional Aurel Vlaicu (mai demult Băneasa). Henri Coandă este cel mai mare aeroport al României servind cinci milioane de pasageri în 2007 şi fiind centrul principal pentru operatorul naţional TAROM. De acolo pleacă şi sosesc zilnic zboruri din alte oraşe din România precum şi numeroase alte aeroporturi din Europa, America de Nord, Asia şi Africa. Aurel Vlaicu este folosit de către companii aeriene low-cost şi pentru a servi avioane charter. Transportul feroviar thumb|250px|Şinele şi peroanele la gara Bucureşti Nord. Bucureşti este nodul feroviar principal al companiei naţionale Căile Ferate Române. Cea mai importantă staţie feroviară este Gara de Nord din care pleacă şi sosesc trenuri din diverse localităţi româneşti, precum şi din oraşe din ţări străine: Belgrad, Budapesta, Sofia, Viena, Praga, Moscova, Istanbul, Chişinău ş.a.m.d. Există şi alte gări: Basarab, Băneasa, Obor / Est, Progresul, Titan Sud şi Sud. Din oraş pornesc 8 magistrale feroviare: 300 (Bucureşti-Oradea), 500 (Bucureşti-Băcau-Suceava-Vereşti), 700 (Bucureşti—Brăila-Galaţi), 800 (Bucureşti-Constanţa), 900 (Bucureşti-Drobeta-Turnu Severin-Timişoara-Jimbolia), 901 (Bucureşti-Piteşti-Craiova), 902 (Bucureşti-Giurgiu) şi 903 (Bucureşti-Olteniţa). Transportul rutier Elementul de bază al reţelei străzilor urbane din Bucureşti sunt bulevardele de mare circulaţie, care pleacă din centrul urban la suburbii. Axele principale (nord-sud, est-vest, nord-vest-sud-est) şi două inele (interior şi exterior) contribuie la reducerea aglomeraţiei din trafic. Străzile în municipiu sunt de obicei înţesate în timpul orelor de vârf din cauza creşterii numărului maşinilor în anii recenţi. În fiecare zi, peste un milion de vehicule circulă în interiorul oraşului. Aceasta a rezultat în apariţia gropilor, care acum sunt considerate ca fiind cea mai mare problemă de infrastructură a Bucureştiului. Bucureşti este principalul nod al reţelei drumurilor naţionale române, fiind punctul de începere pentru două autostrăzi (A1 spre Piteşti şi A2 spre Cernavodă, iar autostrada planificată A3 de asemenea va începe din Bucureşti) şi nouă drumuri naţionale (DN1 spre Oradea, DN1A spre Braşov, DN2 spre Suceava, DN3 spre Călăraşi, DN4 spre Olteniţa, DN5 spre Giurgiu, DN6 spre Timişoara şi Cenad, DN7 spre Nădlac şi DN71 spre Sinaia). Transportul pe apă În ciuda faptului că se situează pe malurile râului Dâmboviţa, fiindcă acest râu nu este navigabil, Bucureşti nu a funcţionat niciodată ca port, rolul acesta fiind rezervat pentru alte oraşe, precum Constanţa şi Brăila. Totuşi, Canalul Dunăre-Bucureşti de lungime de , este în curs de construire şi va lega oraşul cu Dunărea şi Marea Neagră. Se aşteaptă ca acest canal să devină o componentă importantă a infrastructurii de transport orăşeneşti. Administraţie Bucureştiul are un statut special în ţară, fiind singurul oraş care nu aparţine nici unui judeţ. Totuşi, populaţia sa este mai numeroasă decât a oricărui judeţ. Primăria administrează oraşul şi este condusă de un Primar General (actualmente Sorin Oprescu). Oraşul are o suprafaţă totală de 228 km², pe care se întind 6 sectoare administrative, fiecare conduse de o primărie proprie. Sectoarele sunt dispuse radial (şi numerotate în sensul acelor de ceasornic) astfel încât fiecare să aibă în administraţie o parte a centrului Bucureştiului. Primăria Generală este responsabilă cu utilităţile (apa, transportul, bulevardele principale), iar Primăriile sectoarelor au responsabilitatea contactului dintre cetăţeni şi consiliile locale, străzile secundare, parcuri, şcoli şi serviciile de salubrizare. Împărţirea pe sectoare * 'Sectorul 1' avea în luna ianuarie 2009 un număr de 227.717 locuitori şi include cartierele: Aviatorilor, Aviaţiei, Băneasa, Bucureştii Noi, Dămăroaia, Domenii, Dorobanţi, Gara de Nord, Griviţa, Victoriei, Pajura, Pipera, Primăverii, Chitila. În urma alegerilor din 2008, în funcţia de primar de sector a fost ales Andrei Ioan Chiliman (PNL). * 'Sectorul 2' avea în luna ianuarie 2009 un număr de 357.338 locuitori şi include cartierele: Pantelimon, Colentina, Iancului, Tei, Fundeni, Floreasca. În urma alegerilor din 2008, în funcţia de primar de sector a fost ales Neculai Onţanu (independent). * 'Sectorul 3' avea în luna ianuarie 2009 un număr de 399.231 locuitori şi include cartierele: Vitan, Dudeşti, Titan, Balta Albă, Centru Civic. În urma alegerilor din 2008, în funcţia de primar de sector a fost ales Liviu Gheorghe Negoiţă (PDL). * 'Sectorul 4' avea în luna ianuarie 2009 un număr de 300.331 locuitori şi include cartierele: Berceni, Olteniţei, Giurgiului, Văcăreşti, Timpuri Noi, Tineretului. În urma alegerilor din 2008, în funcţia de primar de sector a fost ales Cristian Popescu-Piedone (PC). * 'Sectorul 5' avea în luna ianuarie 2009 un număr de 288.690 locuitori şi include cartierele: Rahova, Ferentari, Giurgiului, Cotroceni. În urma alegerilor din 2008, în funcţia de primar de sector a fost ales Daniel Marian Vanghelie (PSD). * 'Sectorul 6' avea în luna ianuarie 2009 un număr de 371.060 locuitori şi include cartierele: Drumul Taberei, Ghencea, Militari, Crângaşi, Giuleşti. În urma alegerilor din 2008, în funcţia de primar de sector a fost ales Cristian Constantin Poteraş (PDL). Zona metropolitană Zona metropolitană Bucureşti (pe scurt ''ZMB) cuprinde actualmente aproximativ 2,4 milioane de locuitori (inoficial 3,4 milioane)."Ilfovean sau bucureştean? Va creşte Capitala?" Evenimentul Zilei, 27 Noiembrie 2009 Conform proiectelor Primăriei Bucureşti, ZMB urmează să fie mărită astfel încât să cuprindă 94 de unităţi administrativ - teritoriale, întinse pe circa 5.000 Km2. Steme şi steaguri Instituţii, monumente şi obiective turistice [[Fişier:Sediul orange.jpg|Clădirea de birouri Europe House în Piaţa Victoriei|thumb|280px]] În Bucureşti îşi au sediul Parlamentul (Palatul Parlamentului sau Casa Poporului), Guvernul şi Preşedinţia României. De asemenea, îşi au sediul numeroase instituţii de cultură, precum sunt: Academia Română (fondată în 1866), peste 60 de institute de cercetare, Universitatea, Institutul Politehnic, Institutul de Medicină, alte numeroase institute de învăţământ superior, mari biblioteci (Biblioteca Academiei, fondată în 1867, circa 8 milioane volume; Biblioteca Naţională, fondată în 1955, 7 milioane volume; Biblioteca Centrală Universitară, fondată în 1896, 2 milioane volume, incendiată în timpul Revoluţiei din 1989), ş.a.m.d. Parcurile mai importante din oraş sunt Parcul Herăstrău (187 ha), Parcul Cişmigiu (13 ha), inaugurat în anul 1860, Parcul Tineretului (200 ha) şi Parcul Carol (36 ha), inugurat în 1906. Arhitectură thumb|200px|right|Curtea Veche Substanţa medievală a Bucureştiului a fost de-a lungul timpului grav afectată de distrugeri şi incendii. În plus, oraşul a pierdut în mod tragic o serie de monumente, mai ales biserici, şi în decursul campaniei de "urbanism"Bucuresti citadela contrastelor imobiliare iniţiate în secolul trecut de Nicolae Ceauşescu. Din nucleul oraşului medieval de pe malurile Dâmboviţei s-au păstrat vestigiile Curţii Vechi (sec. XV - XVI) cu Biserica Domnească Buna Vestire, care datează probabil din vremea lui Mircea Ciobanul (1545-1554). Biserica are un plan triconc, naosul ei este evidenţiat printr-o turlă. Faţada trădează unele influenţe moldoveneşti, dar zidăria formată din asize de cărămidă alternând cu porţiuni acoperite de mortar, imitând piatra făţuită, aparţine deja formelor tipice arhitecturii Ţării Româneşti. Portalul vestic cu decoruri în stil baroc brâncovenesc a fost aşezat mai târziu, în 1715, în timpul scurtei domnii a lui Ştefan Cantacuzino. În proscomidiar s-au păstrat picturi murale din vremea edificării şi din 1714/15, iar restul bisericii adăposteşte picturi murale ale artiştilor academişti Constantin Lecca şi Mişu Popp, din 1852. Turla a fost înlocuită în 1914. Secolele XVI-XVII (mănăstiri şi biserici) Mănăstirea Radu Vodă (Sfânta Troiţă) a fost ridicată pe vremea lui Alexandru II Mircea (1568-1577), dar a fost distrusă deja în 1595 de Sinan Paşa, pentru a fi în secolul al XVII-lea reconstruită şi fortificată de către Radu Mihnea (1613-1620) şi Alexandru Coconul (1623-1627). Atât elementele tradiţionale (planul triconc, turla pe naos), cât şi pronaosul supralărgit, încununat de trei turle, sunt influenţate de formele bisericii mănăstirii din Curtea de Argeş. Decorul faţadelor este format din două registre de arcaturi din ciubuce, despărţite de un brâu median. Din ansamblul Mănăstirii Mihai Vodă, ctitoria marelui domnitor (1589-1591), s-a păstrat doar biserica de plan triconc tip Vodiţa II, care reprezintă prin pastoforiile supralărgite, cele două turle pe proscomidie şi pe diaconicon şi prin împodobirea faţadelor de cărămidă cu două registre de arcade oarbe o capodoperă a arhitecturii munteneşti. Construcţia a fost, împreună cu turnul-clopotniţă din secolele XVI-XVIII, translată din fosta incintă monastică în 1986. Clădirea mănăstirii, care adăpostise până atunci Arhivele Statului, a fost distrusă. Din secolul al XVI-lea datează şi biserica mănăstirii Mărcuţa (1586-1587), o ctitorie pe plan triconc cu turlă pe naos a marelui vistier Dan. În 1733 biserica a fost reînnoită şi împodobită cu picturi murale, iar din 1945 până în 1957 ea a fost restaurată. Alte importante mărturii ale secolului al XVI-lea, Biserica Alba-Postăvari şi biserica Spirea Veche, au fost distruse în primăvara lui 1984. thumb|190px|right|Biserica Domnească În epoca lui Matei Basarab a fost rezidită Mănăstirea Plumbuita (1647) după modelul ctitoriei lui Radu cel Mare de la Dealu, pentru a comemora victoria din 1632 împotriva turcilor. Din Casa Domnească construită atunci s-a păstrat doar o latură interioară a curţii. Biserica de plan triconc fusese ridicată pe vremea lui Mihnea al II-lea Turcitul (1577-1583, 1585-1591), dar suferise în 1595 mari distrugeri. Biserica Patriarhiei cu hramul Sf. Dimitrie cel Nou, ridicată sub domnia lui Constantin Şerban Basarab (1654-1658), dezvoltă modelul dat de biserica episcopală din Curtea de Argeş, folosind proporţii mai masive, mai ales în cazul unui monumental pridvor vestic. Interiorul bisericii a căpătat în secolul al XIX-lea un caracter unitar, prin înlăturarea zidului care despărţea pronaosul de naos şi prin împodobirea cu un ansamblu de pictură murală în 1830. Deasupra uşii spre pronaos s-au păstrat imaginile ctitorilor din 1669. După mutarea mitropoliei de la Târgovişte la Bucureşti în 1668, ea a devenit Catedralã Mitropolitanã, şi în 1925, după ridicarea Bisericii Ortodoxe Române la rang de patriarhie, Catedrala Patriarhală. În apropierea acestei biserici se află ansamblul reşedinţei mitropolitane, dispus în pantă pe Dealul Viilor. În incinta acestui complex s-au păstrat unele construcţii din 1698, aparţinând fostei mănăstiri, printre care se numără poarta principală a edificiului, un paraclis cu galerie şi treptele care duc spre portal. Acestea au fost reînnoite în 1723. Mănăstirea Cotroceni din 1679 a fost complet demolată în 1985. Ea adăpostea mormântul lui Şerban Cantacuzino, biserica ei se distingea prin proporţiile armonioase şi printr-o tâmplă bogat ornamentată. Tot o ctitorie a domnitorului Şerban Cantacuzino este şi Biserica Doamnei (1683), care conţine un ansamblu de pictură murală executat de zugravii Constantinos şi Ioan. Unul din monumentele importante ale stilului brâncovenesc este biserica Mănăstirii Antim (1713-1715), o ctitorie a mitropolitului Antim Ivireanu. Perioada clasică a stilului este reprezentată aici de o ornamentică bogată, caracterizată de motive florale, de un pridvor monumental purtat de coloane şi de un fronton semicircular care denotă influenţa barocului italian. Notabile sunt de asemenea porticele mănăstirii, cu coloane de piatră în torsadă, şi bucătăriile ei cu bolţi etajate pe trompe. Aripile de nord şi de est ale edificiului monastic au fost demolate în 1984. În epoca brâncovenească este întemeiat de spătarul Mihail Cantacuzino şi Spitalul Colţea (1702), prima instituţie spitalicească din Ţara Românească. Alte monumente ale stilului brâncovenesc clasic sunt: Biserica Fundenii Doamnei (1699), Palatul Mogoşoaia (1702) şi Biserica Colţea (1695-1702), din ansamblul căreia s-a păstrat paraclisul din 1701-1702, ancadramentul cu decor dens al uşii spre pronaos precum şi canaturile din lemn ale acestei uşi. Picturile din paraclis aparţin lui Gheorghe Tătărescu. O fază târzie a stilului brâncovenesc era reprezentată de Mănăstirea Văcăreşti (1716-1722), o ctitorie a lui Nicolae Mavrocordat distrusă în ultimii ani ai dictaturii comuniste. Lăcaşul monastic avea o ornamentică deosebit de bogată şi era considerat drept o sinteză a arhitecturii sacrale tradiţional româneşti. Alte monumente ale acestei epoci sunt Biserica Kreţulescu (1722) şi Biserica Stavropoleos (1724-1730), cu un pridvor bogat ornamentat. Aşa-numita Biserică a lui Bucur Ciobanul, Biserica Bolniţei Mănăstirii Radu Vodă, este, în pofida numelui care sugerează o ctitorie legendară, tot o construcţie graţioasă din secolul al XVIII-lea. Din vremea lui Constantin Brâncoveanu datează şi viitoarea Cale a Victoriei, stradă numită iniţial Podul Mogoşoaiei, deoarece făcea legătura între reşedinţa domnească de la poalele dealului Mitropoliei şi palatul de la Mogoşoaia. Secolele XVIII-XIX (palate) Secolele XVIII şi XIX constituie pentru arhitectura Bucureştiului perioada unei mari înfloriri. După o perioadă de tranziţie, reprezentată prin bisericile Sf. Elefterie (1743), Olari (1758) continuă parţial formele tradiţionale ale epocii brâncoveneşti, apar primele edificii construite în stil neoclasic (Palatul Ghica-Tei, 1822) sau neogotic (Casa Suţu din 1830, Biserica Sf. Spiridon Nou din 1852-1858). Din punct de vedere urbanistic Bucureştiul a cunoscut sub domnitorii fanarioţi, deci până în 1821, şi o puternică influenţă orientală, evidentă mai ales în amenajarea pieţelor după modelul constantinopolitan, a aşa-numitelor maidane, şi în arhitectura caselor particulare şi a celebrelor hanuri. Reprezentativ pentru aceste influenţe este Hanul lui Manuc, construit în 1808 de către un negustor armean. Influenţa Parisului, a metropolei europene îndrăgite de români, şi a şcolii franceze de arhitectură devine hotărâtoare odată cu desăvârşirea Palatului Ştirbey de către arhitectul francez Michel Sanjouand, în 1835. Lui Sanjouand i se datorează şi planul paraclisului Palatului Ştirbey cu un pridvor susţinut de coloane dorice, precum şi primele încercări de a dirija evoluţia oraşului conform unui plan urbanistic. Caracterul neoclasicist al palatului Ştirbey este respectat şi de modificările efectuate în 1881, după proiectul arhitectului austriac J. Hartman. Acestor modificări li se datorează faţada împodobită de cariatide şi aripile laterale supraînălţate. thumb|right|200px|Casa de Economii şi Consemnaţiuni thumb|right|200px|Casa de Economii şi Consemnaţiuni la 1900 În a doua jumătate a secolului al XIX-lea planul oraşului căpătă treptat, şi datorită proiectelor urbanistice iniţiate de Sanjouand, un caracter reprezentativ prin formarea unui centru circular, trasarea unor magistrale largi, ridicarea de edificii monumentale pentru instituţiile din administraţie şi cultură, precum şi prin amenajarea unor areale întinse ca parcuri. Astfel, parcul central al Bucureştiului, Cişmigiul, ia fiinţă la mijlocul secolului, după proiectele arhitectului peisagist german Wilhelm Meyer. Acesta va contribui şi la continuarea Şoselei Kisseleff, care prelungea Calea Victoriei spre nord încă din 1832. Din păcate, noile curente în arhitectură au dus şi la demolarea unor biserici, mănăstiri şi hanuri medievale, precum şi la impunerea cu orice preţ a canonului francez în restaurare şi reconstrucţie. Clădirile "micului Paris" au schimbat aspectul vechiului oraş, din care s-au păstrat mai ales spaţiile subterane greu de recuperat datorită impunerii unei noi structuri urbanistice. Numeroşi arhitecţi francezi, printre care nu s-a numărat nici unul de prim rang, au contribuit la impunerea neoclasicismului, apoi a romantismului şi a eclectismului de şcoală franceză. Astfel, Palatul Băncii Naţionale (corpul vechi) este o operă din 1883-85 a arhitecţilor Cassien Bernard şi Albert Galleron. După planurile lui Paul Gottereau s-a construit Casa de Economii şi Consemnaţiuni de pe Calea Victoriei, cu o alură de catedrală eclectistă purtând o cupolă centrală de sticlă şi metal, care îi conferă transparenţă. Acelaşi Gottereau a proiectat şi clădirea Fundaţiilor Regale, astăzi unul dintre corpurile Bibliotecii Centrale Universitare. Ion Mincu a fost iniţial un promotor al şcolii franceze de arhitectură, datorită anilor de studii petrecuţi la Paris. Palatul Curţii Supreme de Justiţie, o operă din această perioadă a lui A. Ballu la care a colaborat Mincu, a devenit azi, după o perioadă îndelungată de renovare, sediul Curţii de Apel Bucureşti şi a Judecătoriei Sectorului 5. Remarcabile mai sunt Catedrala Sfântul Iosif, construită de Friedrich Schmidt (1873 - 1884) în stil neogotic, şi Ateneul Român, conceput de Constantin Baicoianu şi Albert Galleron, construit între 1885 şi 1888, a cărui perspectivă dinspre Calea Victoriei este dominată de o cupolă barocă şi de un monumental portic de ordin ionic. Ateneul este o clădire caracteristică pentru stilul eclectic al capitalei, bazat pe structuri clasiciste, aşa cum a fost el cultivat în Franţa. Secolul XX (muzee) Acest stil a prevalat şi în arhitectura de la începutul secolului al XX-lea în Bucureşti, în pofida diverselor curente secesioniste ale vremii. Astfel, fostul Palat al Poştelor, azi Muzeul Naţional de Istorie a României, construit în anul 1900 după planurile arhitectului Alexandru Săvulescu (1847-1902), are un pridvor masiv de ordin pseudodoric, un parament cu rustica şi diverse elemente decorative datorate în parte renaşterii, în parte clasicismului. Un concept asemănător a stat la baza fostului Palat al Parlamentului (1907), azi Palatul Patriarhiei, după planurile lui Dimitrie Maimarolu (1859-1926). Clădirea Primăriei Municipiului Bucureşti, ridicată între anii 1906 şi 1910 de Petre Antonescu, ilustrează anumite tendinţe retrospective ale începutului de secol, care vizau o renaştere a tradiţiilor naţionale în arhitectură, mai ales a stilului brâncovenesc. Idealul unei şcoli de arhitectură neoromânească se face remarcat şi în opera lui Ion Mincu, de pildă în „Bufetul de la Şosea” de pe Şoseaua Kisseleff, din 1892. Tradiţia arhitecturală moldovenească l-a inspirat pe arhitectul Nicolae Ghica-Budeşti, de exemplu în Muzeul de etnografie, artă naţională, artă decorativă şi industrială, azi Muzeul Ţăranului Român, construit în etape între anii 1912 şi 1939. Stilul neoromânesc nu a putut însă depăşi canonul francez, reprezentat în primele decenii ale secolului de Palatul Regal al arhitectului Nicolae Nenciulescu (1932-1937), azi Muzeul Naţional de Artă al României, o construcţie alcătuită dintr-un corp central şi două aripi laterale care expunea un nu tocmai riguros neoclasicism, şi de Arcul de Triumf, o operă a arhitectului Petre Antonescu (1922 şi 1935/36). În anii '30 îşi fac apariţia primele modernisme ale secolului; astfel, cu Palatul Telefoanelor se ridică pe Calea Victoriei un mic Zgârie-nori de tip american. În anii '50 ai secolului al XX-lea au fost ridicate în centru unele clădiri reprezentative ale noii puteri, de exemplu Casa Scânteii (1956) sau Opera Română (1953). Opera, deşi după un proiect stalinist, expune elementele de eclectism tipice pentru sfârşitul secolului al XIX-lea. De asemenea, în primul deceniu al dictaturii comuniste suprafaţa oraşului s-a mărit în mod semnificativ prin construcţia de noi cartiere de locuinţe, care aveau parţial caracterul de oraş-satelit: Balta Albă, Drumul Taberei, Floreasca, Jiul-Pajura, Berenci, Calea Griviţei. În primii ani ai lui Ceauşescu arhitectura s-a putut elibera în mare măsură de canonul stalinist. Între 1968 şi 1970 a fost edificat Hotelul Intercontinental, până în 2004 cea mai înaltă construcţie-turn din România, şi tot în 1970 a fost terminată noua clădire a Teatrului Naţional, a cărei modernism a fost ulterior denaturat, la ordinul lui Ceauşescu, prin faţade cu arcade. Epoca lui Nicolae Ceauşescu a adus cu sine schimbări grave în structura urbanistică a capitalei. Construirea unui nou palat prezidenţial şi a Bulevardului Victoriei Socialismului s-a făcut cu preţul distrugerii vechilor cartiere Uranus, Izvor, Rahova şi Antim. Foarte contestată în noul ansamblu este Casa Poporului a arhitectei Anca Petrescu, azi sediu al Parlamentului României. Lucrările la acest edificiu megaloman, care se întinde pe o suprafaţă de 350 000 m², au început în anul 1984. Construcţiei i se impută lipsa de unitate stilistică şi proporţiile care ignoră modelul clasicist după care se orientează de fapt. Lăcaşe de cult şi monumente dispăruteLista se bazează pe ICOMOS pro Romania, 1989/1990, pp. 31-40 - Drăguţ 2000, pp. 104-107 - Lucian Boia: România - ţară de frontieră a Europei, Bucureşti: Humanitas 2002, pp. 240-268 - Ionescu-Ghinea 2005, p. 31. * Biserica Sf. Nicolae-Sârbi, începutul secolului al XVI-lea, demolată în 1985. * Biserica Crângaşi (1564) şi cimitirul adiacent, distruse în 1986 pentru a face loc Lacului Morii. * Biserica Alba-Postăvari (1568), cu picturi murale de Anton Serafim, demolată în martie 1984. * Biserica Sf. Nicolae-Jitniţă (1590) din Calea Văcăreşti, demolată în iulie 1986. * Clădirea Mănăstirii Mihai Vodă, 1591, demolată în 1984. * Biserica Spirea Veche, secolul al XVI-lea, reînnoită în secolul al XVIII-lea, demolată în aprilie 1984. * Biserica Enei (1611), avariată de o macara în timpul lucrărilor de reconstrucţie după cutremurul din 1977 şi demolată în primăvara aceluiaşi an. Acest lăcaş de cult cu un ansamblu important de pictură murală a fost prima victimă a demolărilor regimului ceauşist. * Biserica Sf. Vineri-Hereasca din secolul al XVII-lea, demolată în iunie 1987, doar la câţiva ani după renovare. Biserica era împodobită cu picturi de Dumitru Belizarie. * Biserica Sf. Spiridon-Vechi din secolul al XVII-lea, demolată în iulie 1987. În timpul demolării a fost furată icoana dăruită bisericii de către Patriarhul Silvestru al Antiohiei la 1748. * Mănăstirea Cotroceni din 1679, cu biserica din 1598, demolată în 1985. * Biserica Olteni, ctitorită în 1696, demolată în iunie 1987. În 1821, în timpul luptelor dintre eterişti şi otomani, biserica servise arnăuţilor drept loc de rezistenţă şi fusese avariată de bombardamente. Între 1863 şi 1865 biserica fusese restaurată în stil neogoticN. Ionescu-Ghinea confundă în articolul său din 2005 biserica Olteni cu biserica Olari (translată şi nu dărâmată), atunci când localizează tipografia lui Anton Pann în chiliile de la Olteni (pag. 32). Vezi localizarea corectă la George Călinescu: Istoria literaturii române de la origini până în prezent, ed. a II-a, Bucureşti 1981, pag. 220.. Picturile murale executate de Gheorghe Tattarescu au fost parţial distruse, parţial furate în timpul demolării. * Aripile de nord şi de est ale Mănăstirii Antim (1713-1715), demolate în 1984. * Mănăstirea Văcăreşti (1716-1722), cea mai însemnată mănăstire din Bucureşti, demolată între 1984 şi 1987. Dintr-o suprafaţă de cca 2.500 m² de frescă datând din timpul edificării au putut fi salvaţi de către prof. Dan Mohanu şi studenţii săi de la Institutul de Arte Plastice Nicolae Grigorescu doar cca 140 m²Suprafaţa surprinzător de mare de frescă este consemnată de Ionescu-Ghinea 2005, pag. 31.. Pictura murală care împodobea paraclisul locului de închinare a voievodului a fost aproape complet distrusă, cu excepţia unor fragmente cu icoane sau scene biblice care au fost probabil furate de muncitorii şantierului de demolare. * Biserica Bradu Staicu, 1726, restaurată în 1875 de arhitectul Al. Freiwald, demolată în octombrie 1987. Odată cu biserica a dispărut pilonul mesei altarului, considerat a fi mai vechi decât biserica. * Biserica Mănăstirii Pantelimon, 1750, demolată în 1986. * Casa boierească a lui Dinicu Golescu (1777-1830), devenită ulterior reşedinţă domnească şi completată sub Carol I, între 1882 şi 1885, cu un corp proiectat de către Paul Gottereau, a fost distrusă în 1927 de un incendiu şi înlocuită cu Palatul Regal, ridicat între 1932 şi 1937. * Biserica Izvor, 1785, demolată în 1984. * Biserica Sf. Troiţă-Izvor, 1804, descrisă de Barbu Ştefănescu Delavrancea în nuvela Hagi-Tudose, demolată în octombrie 1987. Odată cu demolarea au dispărut numeroase obiecte de cult. * Teatrul Naţional, ridicat între 1846 şi 1852 după planurile arhitectului Joseph Heft, demolat după avariile suferite din cauza bombelor germane din august 1944. * Clădirile de la sfârşitul secolului al XIX-lea de pe Calea Mogoşoaiei. * Două corpuri de clădire şi capela Institutului Medico-Legal "Prof. Mina Minovici" din 1892, demolate în 1985. Capela din incinta instituţiei fusese o operă a arhitectului Paul Petricu. Mare parte din inventarul ei s-a pierdut în timpul demolării: lambriurile şi stranele din stejar sculptat, mozaicul de deasupra intrării, pictura din absida altarului şi vitraliile executate în Franţa la începutul secolului al XX-lea. * Vilele şi blocurile ridicate în perioada interbelică pe Splaiul Independenţei, demolate între 1984 şi 1987. * Biserica Gherghiceanu, 1939, demolată în 1984. * Biserica Crângaşi 2, 1943, demolată în 1982. * Biserica Mărgeanului, 1946, demolată în 1981. * Biserica Doamna Oltea, 1947, demolată în 1986. Vechi hanuri Prin arhitectura şi mărimea lor, hanurile bucureştene reprezentau o atracţie pentru călătorii care vizitau Bucureştii. Câteva din hanurile remarcabile prin arhitectura lor: * Hanul Constantin Vodă * Hanul Manuc * Hanul cu Tei * Hanul Bazaca * Hanul Galben Educaţie Universităţi de stat: * Universitatea din Bucureşti * Academia de Studii Economice * Universitatea Politehnica Bucureşti * Universitatea Tehnică de Construcţii din Bucureşti * Universitatea Naţională de Arte Bucureşti * Universitatea Naţională de Muzică din Bucureşti * Şcoala Naţională de Studii Politice şi Administrative * Universitatea de Medicină şi Farmacie Carol Davila din Bucureşti * Universitatea de Ştiinţe Agronomice şi Medicină Veterinară din Bucureşti * Universitatea de Arhitectură şi Urbanism Ion Mincu Universităţi particulare: * Universitatea Româno-Americană * Universitatea Spiru Haret * Universitatea Creştină Dimitrie Cantemir * Universitatea Nicolae Titulescu * Universitatea Hyperion * Universitatea Artifex * Universitatea Ecologică * Universitatea Titu Maiorescu * Universitatea Athenaeum * Universitatea Bioterra Echipe sportive Fotbal * FC Steaua * FC Dinamo * FC Rapid * Progresul Bucureşti * Juventus Bucureşti * Sportul Studenţesc Rugby * RC Dinamo * RC Steaua * RC Aurel Vlaicu * RC Olimpia Baschet * C.S. Rapid Bucureşti * C.S. Dinamo Bucureşti * Asociaţia Baschet Club Steaua Handbal * Steaua HC * Dinamo Baumit Arte marţiale * C.S. Italo * C.S. Dinamo Bucureşti * C.S. Bushido Taekwondo * Steaua Wu-Shu Oraşe înfrăţite Sunt 16 oraşe înfrăţite cu Bucureşti: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bibliografie Ghiduri turistice * Arety Anastasescu (ed.): Bucureşti. Ghidul străzilor, Bucureşti: Stadion 1973. * Dan Berindei ş.a.: Bucureşti. Ghid, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1963. * Dan Berindei, Sebastian Bonifaciu: Bucureşti. Ghid turistic, Bucureşti: Editura Ed. Sport-Turism. 1980. * Sebastian Bonifaciu, Emanuel Valeriu: Bucureştii de la A la Z, Ghid, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1969. * Vasile Boroneant: Ghidul muzeelor, Bucureşti; Editura Cinor 1992. * Bucureşti. Mic îndreptar turistic, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1963. * Bucureşti. Monografie, Bucureşti: Editura Sport Turism 1985. * Raul Călinescu: Excursii în împrejurimile capitalei, Bucureşti: Editura Uniunii de Cultură Fizică şi Sport 1962. * Silvia Colfescu: Bucureşti. Ghid turistic, istoric, artistic, Bucureşti : Editura Vremea 2001. * Consiliul Primăriei Municipiului Bucureşti (ed.): Bucureşti la a 50-a aniversare a P.C.R., Bucureşti 1971. * Direcţia Topografică Militară (ed.): Bucureşti. Ghidul străzilor, Bucureşti 1991. * Gh. Graur Florescu: Popasuri în împrejurimile Bucureştilor, Bucureşti: Editura Sport Turism 1983. * Florian Georgescu, şi Paul I. Cernovodeanu: Muzeul de Istorie a Oraşului Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Sfatul popular al Capitalei R.P.R. 1960. * Alexandru Ionescu, Dan Emanoil, Constantin Vlădescu: Bucureşti. Ghidul străzilor, Bucureşti : Ed. consiliului naţional pentru educaţie fizică şi sport 1969. * Alexandru Ionescu, Constantin Kiriac (ed.): Bucureşti. Ghidul străzilor, coordonare cartografie Ştefan Pandele, Mircea Vlad, Bucureşti: Editura Sport Turism 1982. * Ion Iordan: Împrejurimile Bucureştilor, ghid turistic, Bucureşti: Societatea R 1992. * Gheorghe Leahu: Bucureşti. Arhitectură şi culoare, pref. de Alexandru Balaci, Bucureşti: Sport Turism 1989. * Gheorghe Leahu: Lipscanii, centrul istoric al Bucureştilor, Bucureşti: Editura Arta Grafică 1993. * Hedy Löffler: Bucureşti, cuvînt înainte de Ioan Grigorescu ; pagini de istorie de Panait I. Panait, Bucureşti Sport Turism 1984. * Leon Magdan: Ghidul pelerinului. Bucureşti şi împrejurimi, Bucureşti: Editura Sfântul Alexandru 2001. * George Şerban: Hoinărind prin Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1968. Istorie * Constantin Bacalbaşa: Bucureştii de altădată, Bucureşti 1930, reprints Bucureştii de altă dată (1878-1884), Bucureşti: Editura Eminescu 1993 şi Bucureştii de altă dată (1885-1888), Bucureşti: Editura Albatros 2000. * Victor Bilciurescu: Bucureşti şi bucureşteni de ieri şi de azi, Bucureşti: Ed. Paideia 2003. * Mircea Diaconu: În Bucureştii de odinioară, Bucureşti: Bucureşti: Editura Paideia 1998. * Florian Georgescu (ed.): Istoria oraşului Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Muzeul de Istorie a oraşului Bucureşti (MIMB) 1965. * Florian Georgescu, Panait I. Panait, Petre Dache: Muzeul de Istorie a oraşului Bucureşti 1921-1971, Bucureşti 1971. * Constantin C. Giurescu: Istoria Bucureştilor din cele mai vechi timpuri până în zilele noastre, Bucureşti 1966. * Emanoil Hagi-Mosco: Bucureşti. Amintirile unui oraş, Ziduri vechi. Fiinţe dispărute, ed. îngrijită de Ştefan Pleşia, Bucureşti: Editura Fundaţiei Culturale Române 1995. * Ion Ionaşcu (ed.): Bucureştii de odinioară, Sfatul popular al capitalei, Muzeul de Istorie a orasului Bucureşti (MIMB), Bucureşti : Editura Ştiinţifică 1959. * Ionel C. Ioniţă: O "lună" din istoria Bucureştilor, Bucureşti : Arcub, 1998. * G. I. Ionnescu-Gion, Istoria Bucurescilor, Bucureşti: Socec 1899. * Nicolae Iorga, Istoria Bucureştilor, Bucureşti 1939. * Ulysse de Marsillac: Bucureştiul în veacul al XIX-lea, prefaţă, note şi antologie de ilustraţii de Adrian-Silvan Ionescu ; traducere din limba franceză de Elena Rădulescu, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1999. * Radu Olteanu, Bucureştii în date şi întâmplări, Bucureşti: Editura Paideia 2002. * Dimitrie Pappasoglu: Istoria fondării oraşului Bucureşti. Istoria începutului oraşului Bucureşti, Bucureşti : Ed. Culturală Gheorghe Marin Speteanu, 2000 (= Memoria Bucureştilor 2). * Dimitrie Pappasoglu: Istoria fondării oraşului Bucureşti. Capitala Regatului Român - de la anul 1330 până la 1850, Bucureşti Ed. Asociaţiei Române pentru Educaţie Democratică, 2000. * George Potra (ed.): Documente privitoare la istoria oraşului Bucureşti, vol. 1: 1594-1821, Bucureşti 1961; vol. 2: 1821-1848, Bucureşti 1975; vol. 3: 1634-1800 Bucureşti 1982, Bucureşti: Editura Academiei Republicii Socialiste România 1961-1982. * George Potra: Din Bucureştii de altădată, Bucureşti 1981. * George Potra: Din Bucureştii de ieri, Bucureşti: Editura Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică 1990. * Şerban Rădulescu-Zoner, Beatrice Marinescu: Bucureştii în anii primului război mondial, 1914-1918, Bucureşti: Editura Albatros 1993. * Adrian Rezeanu: Toponimie bucureşteană, Bucureşti: Academia Română 2003. * Mihai Tătărâm: La margine de Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Editura Sport Turism 1983. * Virgiliu Z. Teodorescu: Cronică bucureşteană 1877-1878, Bucureşti: Editura Ministerului de Interne 1997. * Nicolae Vătămanu: Istorie Bucureşteană, Bucureşti: Editura Enciclopedică Română 1973 (= Orizonturi 46). * Cristian Romano: Iosif Romanov librar, editor şi tipograf din Bucureşti in prima jumatate a secolului al- XIX -lea, în Anuarul Arhivelor Municipiului Bucureşti nr.1/1996. Impresii de călătorie, memorialistică şi eseuri * Tudor Arghezi: Cu bastonul prin Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Editura pentru literatură 1961. * Christian d'Auchamp: Bucureşti văzut de un străin, pref. de Amelia Pavel, Bucureşti: Editura Sport Turism 1982. * Gheorghe Cruţescu: Podul Mogoşoaiei, povestea unei străzi, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1986 (= Biblioteca de artă 438). * Catherine Durandin: Bucureşti. Amintiri şi plimbări, Piteşti: Paralela 45 2003. * Rodica Ianăşi: Povestea caselor, Bucureşti: Editura Simetria 2000. * Horia Liman: Timpurile şi anotimpurile Bucureştiului, Bucureşti: Editura Tineretului 1960. * Adrian Majuru: Bucureştii mahalalelor sau periferia ca mod de existenţă, Bucureşti: Editura Compania 2003. * Paul Morand: Bucureşti, trad. de Marian Papahagi şi Ion Pop ; Pref. şi note de Ion Pop, Cluj: Echinox 2000. (Paul Morand: Bucharest, Paris: Editions Plon 1934, 1935) * Irina Nicolau, Ioana Popescu: O stradă oarecare din Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Nemira 1999. (v. recenzia Gabrielei Trifescu în Observator Cultural Nr. 6, online) * Constantin Olteanu: File din istoria Bucureştilor. Însemnările unui primar general, Bucureşti: Editura Aldo 2004. * Alexandru Predescu: Vremuri vechi bucureştene, Bucureşti: Editura pentru Turism 1990. * Tudor Ştefănescu: Oraşul cu amintiri, Bucureşti: Editura Ion Creangă 1979. * Lelia Zamani: Bucureştii în sărbătoare, 2 vol., Bucureşti: Editura Cartea de Buzunar 2003. * Mustafa Balel: Bükreş Günleri, Sivas, Türkiye: Eylül Yayınları, 1985. Imagini * Aurel Bauh: Bucureşti. album foto, Bucureşti : Editura de Stat pentru Literatură şi Artă 1957. * Bucureşti - Starea oraşului, (Bucharest - the Condition of the City), catalog al expoziţiei la Sala Dalles Bucureşti 1990. * Adrian C. Corbu: Bucureştii vechi, documente iconografice, Bucureşti 1936. * Henri Stahl: Bucureştii ce se duc, cu 93 fotografii originale, Vălenii de Munte : Neamul Românesc 1910, reprint Bucureşti : Do-minoR 2002. * Gheorghe Leahu: Bucureştiul dispărut, Bucureşti: Editura Arta Grafică 1995. Monumente * D. Almaş, I. Panait: Curtea Veche din Bucureşti, Bucureşti 1974. * Ansamblul Sala Palatului, Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1963. * Articol Bucarest / Bucharest / Bukarest în catalogul de imagini al expoziţiei ICOMOS pro Romania Paris. Londra, München, Budapesta, Kopenhaga, Stockholm 1989/1990, ICOMOS - Journal of the German National Committee 1, p. 31-40. * Gheorghe I. Cantacuzino: Biserica Mărcuţa, Bucureşti 2003. * Vasile Drăguţ: Dicţionar enciclopedic de artă medievală românească, Bucureşti 2000, p. 105-107. * Florentina Dumitrescu: Biserica Mihai Vodă, Bucureşti 1969. * George D. Florescu: Din vechiul Bucureşti. Biserici, curţi boereşti şi hanuri după două planuri inedite dela sfârşitul veacului al XVIII-lea '', Bucureşti 1935. * Nicolae Ghica-Budeşti: ''Evoluţia arhitecturii în Muntenia şi Oltenia. I. Înrâuririle străine de la origine pâna la Neagoe Basarab, în: Buletinul Comisiunii Monumentelor Istorice (BCMI) XX (1927), fasc. 53-54, p. 121-158. * Nicolae Ghica-Budeşti: Evoluţia arhitecturii în Muntenia şi Oltenia. II. Vechiul stil românesc din veacul al XVI-lea, în BCMI, XXIII (1930), fasc. 63-66. * Nicolae Ghica-Budeşti: ''Evoluţia arhitecturii în Muntenia şi Oltenia. III. Veacul al XVII-Iea, în: BCMI XXV (1932), fasc. 71~74. * Nicolae Ghica-Budeşti: Evoluţia arhitecturii în Muntenia şi Oltenia. IV. Noul stil din veacul al XVIII-lea, în: BCMI, XXIX (1936), fasc. 87-90. * Dana Harhoiu: Bucureşti, un oraş între orient şi occident (Bucarest, une ville entre orient et occident ''), text ro./fr., ed. de Uniunea Arhitecţilor din România, Bucureşti: Ed. Simetria 1997. * Aurora Ilieş: ''Biserica Mănăstirii Colţea, Bucureşti 1969. * Grigore Ionescu: Bucureşti: Oraşul şi monumentele sale, Bucureşti 1956. * Neculai Ionescu-Ghinea: Altare ucise, în: Magazin istoric decembrie 2005, p. 30-32. * P. E. Miclescu: Monumentele de pe Dealul Patriarhiei, Bucureşti 1967. * Cristian Moisescu: Biserica Curtea Veche, Bucureşti 1967. * I. Panait: Hanul Manuc: cercetări arheologice, în: Buletinul Monumentelor Istorice (BMI) 2/1972, p. 3. * I. Panait: Curtea Domnească din Bucureşti în secolul al XVI-lea, în: Buletinul Monumentelor Istorice (BMI) 2/1973, p. 3. * Cornelia Pillat: Biserica Creţulescu, Bucureşti 1969. * Andrei Pippidi, Bucureşti istorie şi urbanism, Bucureşti: ed. Do-minoR, 2002. * Corina Popa: Mănăstirea Plumbuita, Bucureşti 1968. * Corina Popa şi Dumitru Năstase: Biserica Fundenii Doamnei, Bucureşti 1969. * Radu Popa: Mogoşoaia. Palatul şi muzeul de artă brîncovenească '', Bucureşti: Editura Meridiane 1962. * George Potra: ''Istoricul hanurilor Bucureştene, Bucureşti: Editura Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică 1985. * Simion Săveanu: Enigmele Bucureştilor, Bucureşti: Editura pentru turism 1973. * Paul Simionescu, Paul Cernovodeanu: Cetatea de scaun a Bucureştilor, Bucureşti: Editura Albatros 1976. * Nicolae Stoicescu: Repertoriul bibliografic al monumentelor feudale din Bucureşti, Bucureşti 1961. Statistici, urbanistică * Direcţia Centrală de Statistică, Direcţia Orăşenească de Statistică Bucureşti (ed.): Anuarul statistic al oraşului Bucureşti, Bucureşti 1959. * Florian Georgescu, Alexandru Cebuc, Petre Daiche: Probleme edilitare bucureştene. 1. Alimentarea cu apă, 2. Canalizarea Dîmboviţei, 3. Asanarea lacurilor din nordul capitalei, Bucureşti: Muzeul de Istorie a Oraşului Bucureşti (MIMB) 1966. * Dumitru F. Mihalache (ed.): Bucureşti la a XX-a aniversare a eliberării patriei. Cifre şi imagini, Sfatul popular al oraşului Bucureşti. Dir. centr. de statistică, Dir. orăşenească de statistică Bucureşti 1964. * Vintilă M. Mihăilescu: Evoluţia geografică a unui oraş, Bucureşti: Paideia 2003. * Grigore Posea, Ioana Ştefănescu: Municipiul Bucureşti cu sectorul agricol Ilfov, Bucureşti: Editura Academiei 1984. Transport în comun Vezi RATB şi Metroul din Bucureşti / Metrorex Economie * Ghidul unităţilor comerciale ale capitalei, Bucureşti: Ministerul Comerţului Interior 1962. * D. Hagi Theodoraky: Amintiri din trecutul negustoresc, Bucureşti : Do-minoR 2003. Bucureştiul în literatură * Isac Peltz: Calea Văcăreşti, roman, Bucureşti: Editura Minerva 19892. * Florentin Popescu: Carte de dragoste pentru Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Editura Eminescu 1986. * Tudor Arghezi, Cu bastonul prin Bucureşti, Bucureşti: Editura Minerva 1972. Vezi şi * Cronologia istorică a Bucureştiului * Listă de personalităţi născute în Bucureşti * Lista primarilor Bucureştiului * Liste legate de Bucureşti * Transport în Bucureşti * Galeria de steme şi steaguri ale municipiului Bucureşti Legături externe * Primăria Sectorului 1 * Primăria Sectorului 2 * Primăria Sectorului 3 * Primăria Sectorului 4 * Primăria Sectorului 5 * Primăria Sectorului 6 * Mersul Trenurilor de călători * Aeroportul Internaţional Otopeni * Aeroportul Aurel Vlaicu * Mersul Trenurilor de Călători * Prezentarea Metroului Bucurestean * Informare asupra transportului rutier de persoane * Articol despre siturile arheologice din Bucureşti * Primăria Municipiului Bucureşti * Note istorice despre oraşul Bucureşti * 3 webcam-uri din Bucureşti * Panorame virtuale Bucureşti * Fotografii din Bucureştiul zilelor noastre * Bucureşti, odiseea comunistă (fotografii Dan Vartanian), vezi şi imagini din vechiul Bucureşti * Frecvenţe radio în Bucureşti * Hartă şi descrieri detaliate pe Wikimapia * Vechiul Bucuresti in imagini * Harta Monumentelor Istorice din Bucureşti * Codul poştal al străzilor din Bucureşti * "Harta Interactiva Bucuresti" * Harta Municipiului Bucureşti * Transport in comun in Bucuresti * Ziar despre Bucureşti * webcam-uri; www.jurnalul.ro * * Portalul Producatorilor Mici si Mijlocii de vin din Romania, pentru iubitori vinului romanesc Categorie:Europa Categorie:România Categorie:Capitale în Europa Categorie:Oraşe în România * Categorie:Municipii în România Categorie:Capitale ace:Bucharèst af:Boekarest am:ቡካረስት an:Bucarest ar:بوخارست arz:بوخارست ast:Bucarest az:Buxarest be:Горад Бухарэст be-x-old:Бухарэст bg:Букурещ bn:বুখারেস্ট bo:པུ་ཁ་རེ་སིད། br:Bukarest bs:Bukurešt ca:Bucarest co:Bucarest crh:Bükreş cs:Bukurešť csb:Bùkareszt cv:Бухарест cy:Bucureşti da:Bukarest de:Bukarest el:Βουκουρέστι en:Bucharest eo:Bukareŝto es:Bucarest et:Bukarest eu:Bukarest fa:بخارست fi:Bukarest fo:Bukarest fr:Bucarest frp:Bucarèst fy:Bûkarest ga:Búcairist gd:Bucharest gl:Bucarest - Bucureşti gv:Bucharest he:בוקרשט hi:बुखारेस्ट hr:Bukurešt hsb:Bukarest ht:Boukarès hu:Bukarest hy:Բուխարեստ ia:Bucarest id:Bukares io:Bucarest is:Búkarest it:Bucarest ja:ブカレスト jv:Bukares ka:ბუქარესტი kk:Бухарест ko:부쿠레슈티 kv:Бухарест la:Bucaresta lad:Bukureshti lb:Bukarest li:Boekares lij:Bucarest lmo:Bucarest ln:Bukaresti lt:Bukareštas lv:Bukareste mk:Букурешт ml:ബുക്കാറെസ്റ്റ് mr:बुखारेस्ट ms:Bucharest na:Bucuresti nl:Boekarest nn:Bucureşti no:Bucureşti nov:Bukareshti oc:Bucarèst os:Бухарест pl:Bukareszt pms:Bùcarest pnb:بخارسٹ pt:Bucareste qu:Bukuresti rm:Bucaresta rmy:Bukureshti roa-rup:Bucureshci ru:Бухарест sah:Бухарест scn:Bucarest sh:Bukurešt simple:Bucharest sk:Bukurešť sl:Bukarešta sq:Bukureshti sr:Букурешт stq:Bukarest sv:Bukarest sw:Bukarest szl:Bukareszt ta:புக்கரெஸ்ட் tet:Bukareste tg:Бухарест th:บูคาเรสต์ tl:Bucharest tpi:Busares tr:Bükreş ug:بۇخارېست uk:Бухарест vec:Bùcarest vi:Bucharest vo:Bucureşti war:Bucharest yi:בוקארעשט yo:Bucharest zh:布加勒斯特 zh-min-nan:Bucharest